


Not As Evil As He Thinks

by DreamingReality



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Epsiode: s02e62 Brain Drain, M/M, Perry's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingReality/pseuds/DreamingReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry compares Heinz to another, more evil scientist he knows. Takes place after  the episode Brain Drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Evil As He Thinks

Perry sat down in his pet bed, glad to be home after such a long day. He watched as his boys ate dinner, having just returned from giving Perry a walk. Since no one was looking at him at the moment and wouldn't notice him not acting like a mindless pet, he smiled.

As he reflected on the day's events, he was suddenly reminded of the Heinz Doofenshmirtz from the second dimension. This startled him. Sure, he thought about that day a lot. His nightmares were filled with things from the second dimension, especially Heinz and his boys. This time, though, he couldn't figure out why he'd thought of—oh.

He realized what it was. Earlier, his Heinz had invented a helmet that allowed the owner to have complete control over the body of whoever wore the helmet using a remote. Somehow, he had managed to get it on Perry's head. Most evil scientists would've taken the opportunity to do something horrible. They would've hurt or even destroyed their nemesis, or they would've turned them into an evil slave, forcing them to do terrible things. The second dimension Heinz had done exactly what his Heinz hadn't.

The other Heinz had turned his Perry into a 'platyborg' slave. He didn't care about his Perry at all. But his Heinz? One of the only things he did was have Perry hold his phone while he bragged to Vanessa about getting the helmet on Perry's head. Sure, he'd made Perry almost eat gum off the sidewalk, but he had no clue that Perry was a germaphobe. He'd also made Perry slap himself, but he didn't make Perry do it hard enough to harm him. He wasn't trying to hurt him. He didn't _want_ to. He had full control of Perry and knew he could've done anything he wanted to, but he still didn't hurt him.

That was the main difference between his Heinz and the Heinz from the other dimension. The second dimension Heinz didn't care about his Perry. His Heinz cared about him. The second dimension Heinz would do anything and hurt anyone to achieve his goals. His Heinz never really wanted to harm anyone, outside of the occasional petty prank. The second dimension Heinz treated Perry like an enemy. His Heinz...well he did that too, didn't he?

He was supposed to. They were supposed to be nemeses, but they weren't. Perry knew it, O.W.C.A. knew it, even Heinz, no matter how much he tried to deny it, knew it. They were somewhere between friends and enemies, and over the years they'd gotten to be more friends than anything. There was something else that might've been there in their relationship, but Perry didn't know, or didn't want to acknowledge, what exactly that was.

Either way, Heinz wasn't evil. He cared too much. He care about Perry, and Vanessa, and even Norm, though he never showed it. Heinz was kind and optimistic. Evil? No. He thought he was, and he wanted to be, but no. Perry had seen an evil Heinz. It wasn't that Heinz didn't have it in him, he did. He was capable of turning cold, but he wouldn't. That wasn't him.

Perry fell asleep like that, thinking of his Heinz and how lucky he was to have him.

* * *

The next day, as he was fighting Doofenshmirtz, his punches were a little more held back than usual. After he destroyed the man's -inator of the day, he paused before leaving to look at Heinz. He saw a man who was a good person despite all the horrible things life had thrown at him. A man who could've broke, who had every right to, but didn't. He saw curious, innocent, youthful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you still doing here?" he asked

Perry gave him a warm smile and flew off in his jetpack, thinking that maybe someday, if Heinz decided to give up trying to be evil, they could explore the other part of their relationship Perry had never wanted to acknowledge.


End file.
